


Covered In The Colours

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Has Blue Hair, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Really Likes It, Shadowhunters!verse, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a lot to Magnus speechless. Once you got to a certain age, for the most part, you had seen or heard or done most things. Nothing tended to surprise you anymore. But yet, as he stared at Alexander’s <i>electric blue</i> hair in wonder, he found himself unable to form a whole word, let alone an actual sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered In The Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabe-Trash (WardenQueen666)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenQueen666/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to my wonderful friend Char <3 For a writer, I'm not very good at offering words of advice or comfort, however hopefully this might put a smile on your face, even if it's only for a moment. I'm sorry you're having a pretty shit time of it, but myself and all the Dicklings have your back and we love you to pieces darling. <3

The sun was beginning to fade over the city as Magnus let himself back into his apartment. His client that day had been a far bigger pain in the ass than Magnus had originally presumed, but the obscene amount of money that he had managed to squeeze out of them certainly covered Magnus’s troubles – and then some.

 

Magnus closed the door behind him, and with a quick wave of his hand, his outfit changed from his extravagant outfit of the day – Magnus had a strict policy of ‘dress to impress’, especially when with clients – and into something a little looser and more comfortable, though of course no less fabulous.

 

The apartment was silent, everything utterly still and undisturbed, just as Magnus had left it earlier. Yet, he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was there, especially since Chairman Meow hadn’t appeared from anywhere to rub himself against Magnus’s leg like the little attention whore he was.

 

Magnus summoned his magic, the tips of his fingers sparking blue, ready to unleash hell on any possible intruders. Taking a step into the apartment, he glanced around. A cursory look revealed Alexander’s boots sitting in the hallway, left neatly by their owner.

 

Relaxing, Magnus ventured further into the apartment, no longer on edge but quietly pleased that Alec no longer felt like he was trespassing in Magnus’s apartment when Magnus wasn’t there. The living room was empty, save for Alec’s jacket which had been slung over the back of the sofa. It left no clue to where its owner was.

 

“Alexander?”

 

There was a beat of silence, Magnus tilting his head and straining to hear any signs of life within the rest of the apartment. He let out the breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding as a muffled curse that sounded distinctly like Alec, reverberated through the walls.

 

“Uh yeah, hang on, I’m just in the bedroom!” came a clearer shout, obviously an intended reply to Magnus.

 

Magnus felt himself smile at the sound of the younger’s man voice, before realising he was smiling dopily at nothing. It was disgusting how infatuated he was with that Nephilim – Raphael made sure to mention so every time he saw Magnus – yet Magnus didn’t seem to mind handing his heart to Alec to do with what he wished with. It was dangerous, the power Alec had over Magnus. Handing his heart and soul on a platter had never gone well with past lovers, yet there was just _something_ about Alexander. He trusted him not to break his heart.

 

Magnus’s musings were cut off as the sound of the bedroom door swung open, followed by the steady footfall of Alec’s sock-cladded feet and patter of Chairman Meow’s paws against the hardwood floor.

 

Magnus turned around to greet Alec with a smile, but promptly stopped as his brain registered what his eyes were seeing.

 

 _Blue_.

 

Alec was lingering at the doorway, the Chairman nuzzling himself against his shins. Alec had his arms crossed defensively, his chin jutted slightly upwards in what appeared to be defiance – the gesture somewhat lessened by the blush staining Alec’s cheeks. _But his hair_.

 

It took a lot to Magnus speechless. Once you got to a certain age, for the most part, you had seen or heard or done most things. Nothing tended to surprise you anymore. But yet, as he stared at Alexander’s _electric blue_ hair in wonder, he found himself unable to form a whole word, let alone an actual sentence.

 

“Alec?”

 

“Go on, laugh it up.” Alec grumbled, his eyes shining with embarrassment. “You won’t be able to come up with anything that Jace and Izzy haven’t already said.”

 

“Alexander. _Your hair_.” Magnus managed to choke out.

 

“Yeah, _I know_. I had noticed.”

 

“It’s _blue_.”

 

“Jace pissed off a Warlock, but the spell they cast hit me accidently instead of Jace.” Alec said, like it was no big deal. Apparently after being parabatia with Jace for so long, Alec had gotten used to getting caught up in Golden Boy’s ridiculous messes. They were both lucky that the spell hadn’t been something nastier than a simple hair-colour changing trick. “The spell book said it should wear off by tomorrow.”

 

“Wear off?” Magnus echoed.

 

“Yes, wear off. Fade. Disappear. Vanish.” Alec unfolded his arms so he could gesture with each word. “It looks stupid, I know.”

 

Magnus reached out a hand, as if to touch one of the bright curls but hesitated, his hands freezing outreached in midair. “May I?”

 

Alec shrugged, “I guess.”

 

Magnus curled a lock around his finger, smiling at how the blue contrasted against his skin. Blue had always been a good colour on him, but it looked even better on Alexander. Magnus ran his hand through the wave of colour, intently studying it.

 

Alec shifted his weight awkwardly, the lines of tension evident in his frame however it didn’t stop him from subtly shifting his head to press closer against Magnus’s hand. “I look like an idiot. I couldn’t even stay in the Institute because of it; that’s why I’ve been hiding out here all day with the Chairman.”

 

“The colour really brings out your eyes, Alexander.” Magnus teased, cracking an amused grin.

 

“You’re a horrible person.” Alec informed him solemnly, “Why do I like you again?”

 

Magnus dropped his hand down from Alec’s hair, to rest against his cheek – his cheekbones strong and prominent under his thumb, like a marble statue. His skin however, unlike marble was warm and soft to the touch, surprisingly delicate for a Shadowhunter, a warrior. Magnus however knew that appearances could be deceiving; he knew that under that skin lurked a beautiful storm.

 

“Because you have a type darling.” Magnus chuckled, leaning in to plant a sweet, barely there kiss on Alec’s lips. “I like the hair. _A lot_. It’s a shame you can’t be persuaded to keep it permanently.”

 

Alec’s eyes lingered on Magnus’s lips, watching his mouth form his words with some distraction. “I’m open to discussion.”

 

Magnus grinned, almost purring his response as he leaned in again. “You’ll find I can be _very_ persuasive.”

 

**. . . .**

 

Sadly like Alec had predicted, when he woke, the blue had completely faded from his hair, leaving his normal dark curls behind.

 

But as he walked into the Institute the following morning, Magnus by his side, he deliberately didn’t mention the hues of dark blue streaking his fringe that had not been there previously.

**Author's Note:**

> Alec loving himself, and taking pride in his appearance and how cute he is ok? (◡‿◡✿) Alec with blue hair. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , feel free just to send me a message and chat about Malec. :) My askbox is also always open, so feel free to leave a prompt and I'll try and write it for you as soon as I can!


End file.
